


Attack on Games

by nukkelapsi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other, alternative universe, snk kids in the hunger games world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukkelapsi/pseuds/nukkelapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin gets chosen for the 85th Hunger Games, Eren volunteers in his stead. With Mikasa, he must face the bloody battlefield and other unfortunate teens in this cruel game. Only one shall remain alive, out of 24. This one winner will be picked by killing everyone else on the arena. </p><p>The world is watching, the clock is ticking and Cornucopia is nowhere to be found, let alone water.</p><p>Written originally for snkkinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping Day

”You signed up for two tesserae again?!” Mikasa said, outraged, and stopped on her tracks. Eren simply looked at her straight in the eye.

”Yes. I’ve got to keep mum fed. ” He said, and adjusted the twigs on his back.

”You should have told me! I can hunt, you know. And Armin smuggles us bread. Now you’ve got, what, ten times your name in the lottery!” Mikasa said, shaking his shoulders. ”What if they pick you? I could have signed this time. I’ve only got-” 

”No! You will not do that! Don’t you dare. Just keep on hunting. Just… I’ve got this. They won’t pick me.” Eren said sternly. 

”Guys! Look what I’ve got!” 

Mikasa and Eren both turned to the sound of the voice. Armin was running towards them with a small bundle of wrapped cloth. He stopped right before them and panted, clutching the cloth. 

”Look, isn’t this great?” He unwrapped the cloth. Smell of freshly baked bread filled the air around them. Eren’s mouth watered. 

”Is that-” 

”Yes! Fresh from the oven, it’s still warm.” Armin said and held up the large piece of delicious looking bread. 

”How on earth did you get that?” Mikasa asked disbelievingly. ”You usually only get scraps. You’re going to get in trouble.”

”No, no, you see, this is from a burned batch. See how it’s got no crust?” Armin showed them. True enough, it seemed that the crust had been scraped off.

”Due to it’s size, only the crust was burned, unlike the other breads in that batch. Grandpa put me to throw them out, but then I noticed this. I scraped the crust off and ta-da! Perfectly baked bread.” 

”Armin, I could kiss you. That looks amazing.” Eren said, mouth salivating as he looked at the delicacy. Armin blushed slightly. ”Save the kissing, where are we going to eat this?” 

They headed over to Eren and Mikasa’s house, where they, along with Eren’s mum, ate the bread with a bit of rabbit meat. For a few blissful moments as they ate, Eren forgot what tomorrow would bring. 

The Reaping Day. 

They woke up early that morning. Well, Mikasa a bit more early as she got more hair to wash. Eren washed himself with a small sponge and a piece of soap. His mum had heated up some water in a basin for him to use. His clothes, actually his dad’s old clothes, had been laid out on his bed when he returned from the small bathroom. Black, well, faded black trousers, a white button up shirt and a dark green faded vest with carved buttons. This was the first time he’d wear it, last year he had been too short. He also got an old pair of actual leather shoes. His father had been a doctor, so it was natural their family still possessed some luxury items. 

Eren’s father had suddenly, out of the blue, just vanished when he had been twelve. Some said he had been killed by the Peacekeepers, some said he had escaped to the woods. All Eren knew was, that some day a certain key he had been given, would come in handy. On the morning just before leaving, Eren’s father had given him a key. It didn’t look like much, and didn’t fit anywhere. But Eren still kept it. As much as he hated his father for leaving his entire family behind, he couldn’t bear throwing away that one last gift. 

He, Mikasa, and his mum Carla ate in silence. Their meal wasn’t much, a small piece of bread and some jam. The jam was saved for special occasions, this being one. They all had no idea if they both would return. 

”Well, let’s get this over and done with, right?” Eren said finally, and pushed his plate away. Carla nodded slowly. They all stood up and Mikasa gathered their plates and put the jam away. Carla pulled Eren into a hug.

”Don’t start a scene. It’ll be fine, they won’t pick you.” She said, head buried on Eren’s shoulder. He patted her back. ”I know mum, I know. Don’t worry.” Then Carla pulled Mikasa into the embrace as well, and they all just stood there for a while, arms around each other. Carla whispered words of encouragement in their ears. 

They lived in District Twelve. The outermost and smallest of all the twelve districts. They were also the poorest. Due to that fact, they also had the largest name count in the Reaping lottery. Many opted to sign up for the tesserae, and each time they did, their name was added one more time. Getting a tessara meant one year’s worth of a meager amount of grain and oil for one person. One could sign up for one from ages twelve to eighteen, and they could sign up for other family members as well. Eren had done that from the moment he turned twelve.

Being sent to the Hunger Games meant certain, cruel death. The Hunger Games was held once a year, every year, now for already 84 times. Each of the districts sent one boy and one girl to battle to their deaths. Each year, only one would come out of it alive. And in the long history of the Games, only one had won the Games from District Twelve. That’s why being sent to the Games was the same as dying immediately. 

The three of them walked in silence to the Hall of Justice, where the Reaping would take place. Just before lining up, Eren and Mikasa parted ways, as they had to get on different queues to sign in. 

”Eren.” Eren turned around to the sight of Armin. He only nodded and gave a small smile to the shorter boy, and the lined up. 

Soon enough, they were standing in their appropriate age groups, Eren staying right by Armin’s side. Armin was small, frail, and wasn’t cut out for physical work. He was going to be a doctor, or, what was the equivalent of one in Disctrict Twelve, Eren thought. He grabbed the shaking boy’s hand in his own. Armin looked at him, eyes wide. 

”I’ll be okay, trust me. You’ve only got your name in five times, they won’t pick you. Don’t worry.” Eren whispered. Armin nodded.

”Welcome to the 85th annual Hunger Games, ladies and gentlemen!” A voice boomed in the air. Eren’s eyes snapped to the stage in front of them. A person, Eren seriously couldn’t tell if they were a woman or a man, stood there with a microphone in hand. They had their brown hair up in a ponytail, and were dressed in all different hues of brown. Weird- was all that Eren could think of. The usual Capitol style meant bright, eye hurting colours and weird hairstyles, but this person actually looked like a normal human being. 

”My name is Hanji Zoe, and I’ll take care of this years annual lottery in your lovely district! And since I was given a permission to handle my first lottery with you by my ways, I shall start with the boys first!” Hanji looked especially pleased with themselves at that, and looked around as if expecting applause. After a few moment Hanji walked over the other of the glass balls, that held all the boys’ names. 

”Alright then.” Hanji dug their hand in the bowl, swung in there for a couple of seconds before pulling out a folded note.

”And the boy tribute for the 85th annual Hunger Games is… Armin Arlert!” Hanji called out on the microphone.

Eren’s mind went blank. What. What the actual fuck. Surely he had heard wrong, right? But no, it had been Armin’s name. The said boy’s hand gripped his tight, so tight Eren felt his hand go numb. He looked at Armin. The boy was white as a sheet, his eyes wide in horror. He opened and closed his mouth, looking desperately at Eren, at the ground, at the sky, looking for an escape. 

Then Armin let go of Eren’s hand. He took a step towards the walkway to the stage. He took another.

”There we are! Come on up, Armin!” Hanji’s voice called out. Armin took a third, slow step. Just before the Peacekeepers got started to usher him to walk faster, Eren grabbed Armin’s arm again. His mind was still drawing blank. He couldn’t let Armin, no, he wouldn’t let Armin go get himself killed. That’s why…

That’s why Eren pulled Armin back into the crowd, walked up to the walkway, looked Hanji Zoe in the eye, and called out the most horrible, the bravest, the most meaningful words in his entire life.

”I volunteer as tribute.”


	2. Smile and wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren volunteers as tribute to save Armin, but not everything goes according to plan.

The courtyard in front of the Hall of Justice was dead silent for a few moments. Eren could clearly hear his pounding heart. 

 

”Eren no! Don’t be stupid, no! Come back, I’ll go!” Armin’s heart piercing pleads filled Eren’s ears. Armin tried to walk back to the walkway, but was held back by a Peacekeeper. 

On the stage, Hanji looked stunned. He- she? Recovered soon enough.

”A volunteer eh? I think this might be this District’s first one. Come on up, young man.” Eren slowly walked along the walkway, surrounded by Peacekeepers. 

”Eren you idiot, I won’t forgive you!”Armin shouted behind him.

”Shut it Armin, just shut it! I’ll be fine, trust me! I’ll be fine.” Eren snapped at him, and kept walking. His mind was still blank, going over WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT WAS THAT YOU IDIOT YOU’LL DIE BUT THAT WAS ARMIN ARMIN HAS TO LIVE EREN ERENERENEREN- 

He got up on the stage. Hanji pulled him in the centre. 

”And your name is?” 

”…Eren Yeagar.” Eren said awkwardly to the microphone. 

”Eren huh. And that boy, Armin? Who’s he to you? You’re very brave to take his place.” 

”He’s my best friend.” Eren said. Hanji nodded in understanding. 

”I see. Well, I’m sure he’s very thankful of your sacrifice. Now then, the girls!” Hanji said cheerfully, and walked over to the other glass ball. Hanji repeated his motion of digging their hand in the bowl for a few second, and pulled out a note.

”An the girl tribute for the 85th annual Hunger Games is-” 

”I volunteer as well!” 

Before Hanji managed to get to the end of the sentence, Mikasa’s voice rang throughout the courtyard. Eren held his breath. No. Way. No. Fucking. Way. 

Mikasa stepped on the walkway, head held high, and after a few moments of silence, repeated her words.

”I volunteer as tribute as well.”

Hanji gaped, with the still folded note in hand, and then simply dropped it back to the bowl. 

”I- I don’t believe it’s against the rules to volunteer before pulling the name. Come on up then, you brave young woman.” 

Eren watched in horror as Mikasa confidently walked up to the stage. Hanji went straight over to her, and held up the microphone.

”And your name is?” 

”Mikasa Ackerman.” Mikasa said, voice not wavering in the slightest. 

”You were very quick to volunteer. Could you enlighten us why?” 

”Eren is my brother. I wish to protect him in any way I can.” Mikasa answered, her words ringing in Eren’s ears. He didn’t need protection! Who was going to look after mum now? They might not come back in one piece. They might not come back at all. Some years, some of the contestants were maimed so badly nothing recognizable was left of them. 

”Well, then, let’s give a round of applause for these brave siblings! And remember, may the odds be ever in your favour!” Hanji called out. No one clapped. There was nothing glorious about ending up in the Games. Eren scanned the crowd for his mum, or Armin. Armin was standing where Eren had left in, suspended, looking at him in total horror on his face. He looked betrayed. He looked like he was about to cry. Eren wanted to cry. His mum stood in the back, hand on her heart, mouth open in total surprise. Her cheeks looked wet. 

Then Eren and Mikasa were guided by Hanji inside the Hall of Justice, and the doors behind them were closed. Before Eren could say anything to Mikasa, to tell her how stupid she was, they were guided into separate rooms. A Peacekeeper told him that he’d be allowed a couple of visitors before the train to the Capitol would depart. 

He sat down on a sofa. He still couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. He had volunteered in the stead of Armin, who now probably hated him. His mum probably hated him. Mikasa hated him.

He hated Mikasa for getting in on this mess as well. 

Then the door opened, and his mum walked in. 

”Eren you idiot! Why did you do that?!” She cried out, and pulled Eren into a tight hug. She was crying.

”I- I had no choice! They picked Armin, I just couldn’t-” Eren tried to explain. His mum just shook her head.

”I know my child, I know. You’re sometimes way too noble for your own good. ” She pulled out of the hug to look Eren in the eyes.

”And I want you to know, that what you did was very brave. Extremely stupid, but brave. No matter what’ll happen, I’ll be proud of you. No matter what. ” Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes. Eren hugged her. ”I promise mum, I’ll do my best. I’ll do my best and come back and bring Mikasa with me. No matter what.” 

”I know you will. Don’t lose yourself. Help each other out, you and Mikasa. You two got what it takes. I love you, Eren.” Carla said, and cupped Eren’s cheek with her hand. Without realizing it, he had been crying too. Then the door opened, and his mum was ordered to leave. They held hands to the very last moment. 

Then she was gone. Eren slumped back onto the sofa. Would she go see Mikasa as well? What would she say to her? Would she favor him? Eren was, after all, Carla’s biological child, while Mikasa had been adopted at the age of nine. Would that bother Mikasa? 

Then entered Armin. The first thing he did was to slap Eren hard on his face. Armin was crying. 

”Idiot. You idiot. You shouldn’t have done that, how do you think I’ll be able to live with myself now-” Armin ranted, tears flowing. His eyes were bloodshot.

”Armin, Armin, look at me. Listen. Listen to me!” Eren said, shaking Armin’s shoulders.

”You wouldn’t have lasted two seconds out there. Don’t look at me like that, we both know it. But I have a chance. I have a good chance. Mikasa too, I’ve no idea what possessed her to volunteer, but we’ll be fine. ” 

Armin stayed silent. Then he wiped his tears. ”Make sure to raise hell out there. Think through your moves. Think. And stay yourself. ” He said silently. ”And, and, stay close to Mikasa. The two of you can make it together, I’ve seen you in action. Make an alliance.” 

Eren smiled sadly. Trust Armin to think logically, even in a situation like this. 

”Only one of us will return, you know. And it won’t be me.” He said sadly. Armin looked up. 

”I know that only one of you. I know that. I just… I don’t, I mean… I want both of you to come back. And that’s what’s tearing me apart. Don’t say that Eren. Do everything you can to come back.” Armin said, looking at him straight in the eyes. He meant what he said.

”You said the same to Mikasa too, didn’t you.” 

”I- I cant choose sides! I cant choose to root for only one of you!” Armin said, and gripped Eren’s shoulders like a lifeline. 

”I know. And I cant ask you to do that. Just… just look after my mum, okay? Make sure she eats. She’ll get the tessera rations even after I…” 

Armin nodded. ”I promise. And you, promise to do everything you can to come back. ” 

Eren nodded slowly. ”Yeah.” 

Then the doors opened, and Armin was guided out. Eren watched as his best friend vanished through the door, not knowing if he’d ever see him again. He would. He would damn well try. Mikasa complicated things though. It angered him, stupid, stupid Mikasa. 

Then Hanji burst through the door.

”C’mon then Eren, lets get on the train!”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

”Excuse me?” Eren said, bewildered. ”Smile and wave?”

Levi, his mentor, looked at him eye twitching. 

”Yes. Something wrong with your hearing? You smile, and you fucking wave, and you have to look like you mean it.” Levi said. 

”To gain sponsors?” Mikasa asked. Levi nodded. 

They were in the dining cart of the train, sitting around a table filled with more food than Eren had ever seen. Meeting Levi had been… scary. And disappointing. And, Eren had to say, a bit weird too. 

When he had boarded the train, Mikasa had already been waiting for him in the dining cart. Eren had confronted her immediately. 

”You stupid little- What were you thinking? Do you actually want to die or what?!” Eren had shouted at her. Mikasa had looked hurt.

”You wouldn’t survive without me. I’m going to help you win.” She had said as a matter of factly.

”And die in the process? Just, what goes on in that head of yours? Nothing?” Eren said, and sat down, defeated. 

”You didn’t have to, you know. ” 

”I know. But I did. And you’ll win.” 

”Spoken by a true fool.” A new voice rang out. They both turned to the doorway of the cart. Levi, just Levi, no known surname, stood there, looking at them calculatingly. 

”And again I’m given idiots to train. You two will be slaughtered.” He said, sounding bored.

Eren stood up, hands closed into fists. 

”What did you say? Slaughtered? You have no way of knowing that!” He shouted.

Levi went down to sit next to him on an armchair. 

”Yes I have. I’ve seen people like you come and die, year after year, and one develops an eye for idiots after that. Only after you prove to me that you can actually survive, will I acknowledge your skills.” 

”Then how do we prove ourselves?” Mikasa asked.

”You do exactly as I say. Only that way will you survive. You forget your dignity, you forget your morals, simply do as you’re said, and you might have a chance of survival.” 

”And how do we know to trust that you even care for us?” Eren asked, arms crossed.

”You don’t. But I don’t like children being murdered, and that’s why I’ll try to help you. But I don’t have to be nice about it.”Levi said, stood up and walked over to the dinner table, filled with food.

”Eat. The best thing you can do right now is eat as much as you can. So do so.” And they did. 

The three of them sat down around the table, and Eren eyed the food that had been laid out. There where things he recognized, things he didn’t even want to know what they were, and things he didn’t know actually even existed. He warily filled his plate. It didn’t feel right to eat so much, and so well, knowing his mum wouldn’t probably be able to eat anything that night. By his side, Mikasa had already filled her plate and was eating huge pieces of some meat. So Eren filled his plate with plenty of potatoes, meat, salad and took a few pieces of bread as well.

As he ate, carefully chewing everything, he surveyed Levi. Levi was the only District Twelve winner to date, but that wasn’t the only thing that made him one of a kind. He also held the highest killing record in the history of the Games. 

Not even a Career had ever killed as many tributes as Levi had. His Games had been held ten years ago, when Levi had been only thirteen years old. It had been a Quarter Quell, one without training. All the tributes had been transported to a forest arena straight from the interviews, without any training. The Careers had excelled. But Levi had been better. He had single-handedly, without alliances, killed eleven of the twenty three other tributes. The rest had killed each other, or killed themselves. Or they had died of hunger or thirst or poisoning. The point was, Levi was terrifying. He had only been armed with two hunting knives and a piece of rope. Everyone in District Twelve knew about his Games. But he wasn’t treated as a hero. Instead, people feared him. He had that certain look in his eyes, Eren had been told.

But now that he looked at Levi in person, he seemed like any other. He had even placed a napkin on his lap while he ate. 

”So, how do we survive?” Eren asked at last, as he finished his plate. He felt a bit sick, he had eaten too much.

”Simple. Once we get to the Capitol, you smile and wave.” Levi said. Eren dropped his fork.

”Excuse me? Smile and wave?” 

”Yes. Something wrong with your hearing? You smile, and you fucking wave, and you have to look like you mean it.”

”To gain sponsors?” Mikasa asked. Levi nodded.

”At least one of you knows how things work. You have to make people like you, and to do that, you smile and wave.” Levi explained. Eren doubted Levi himself even knew how to smile. His frown seemed fixed on his face. 

”Of course, if you want to stay grumpy and angry, that’s fine by me. But it’ll get you killed. Sponsor gifts are extremely vital, and the more people like you, the more gifts you’ll get. You can never have too much medicine or bandages.”

”But what about the other tributes, in the arena, how do I-” Eren was interrupted. ”I’ll get to that when it’s the time for that. For the time being, just fucking smile and wave.” Levi said, stood up, and walked out. 

”Eren, he knows what he’s talking about. Sponsors are extremely important.” Mikasa said to him. ”So I’ve just got to act like a fucking circus monkey for their show?” Eren answered angrily, and slammed his fist on the table.

”I won’t degrade myself to their game. I’ll win this by my own means. ”

”No, you will not. You will smile and wave, or else you’ll die.” 

”You don’t know that. You smile and wave if you want to, I’ll focus on observing the enemy.”

”So you’ll kill the others?” Mikasa asked finally. 

”Do I have any other choice? It’s not that I want to, but I have to.” Eren muttered. ”I’ve done it before, remember?” Mikasa did remember. It had been the night she had been adopted to the Yeagar family. The night her own parents had been killed. 

She had been kidnapped to be sold to one of the wealthier inhabitants of their District, but Eren had tracked them down. And Eren had killed two of them. Mikasa herself had dealt with the last one. They had been left without charges due to their young age and the fact that most of the fight had been self defense. What the children didn’t tell the adults was, that Eren had attacked the kidnappers first, killing the other completely off guard. 

”That was different. They were bad people to begin with. These are innocent people like us. Leave me to take care of them.” Mikasa pleaded. Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

”Mikasa, are you seriously suggesting, that you’ll kill them for me? Because that isn’t going to happen. We’re both in this. We both have to face them.” Eren said sternly. They glared at each other. 

”How do you expect to even protect me? I could start my game by killing you, you know.” Eren said finally. 

”I know you wouldn’t do that.” Mikasa said as a matter of factly. ”And I wouldn’t kill you, but I think that has already been established.” 

”I’m still angry at you for volunteering. So don’t expect me to accept your help.” 

”Fine, I wont. But whether you like it or not, consider yourself under my protection.”

They continued glaring. Then Hanji arrived, talking loudly to her- his? self. 

”So, welcome to the Hunger Games. I take it that you already met Levi? Good. So to business. My job is to make sure you behave before, and maybe even after the Games. I’ll make sure you stay on schedule. And, just so we’re clear, I’m absolutely on your side. Both of you. I’m sorry.” Hanji said, and sat down where Levi had sat. 

Then Eren realized something.

”You, you don’t have a Capitol accent.” Hanji looked up from the papers, and smiled. ”Nope. The lives on the different Districts are very interesting to me, so I took extreme measures to talk and dress like one of you. I believe it’ll make you feel more comfortable.” 

”Ah, well, thanks. I guess?” Eren said awkwardly. Then Hanji took a look at the clock. ”You two better get to bed. We’ll be arriving to the Capitol tomorrow at afternoon and I want both of you to be at your best.”  
Eren and Mikasa both stood up, to look for their bedrooms. Just before leaving the dining cart, Hanji called out to them. ”Tomorrow, remember to smile and wave!” Eren cursed loudly in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merged to original chapters together, as it seemed more fitting than to have them as their own independent chapters.


	3. The Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the first glimpse at the other tributes, although I'm sure they were no surprise really.

They had smiled and they had waved and Eren’s cheeks hurt like hell. His right hand hurt as well. When Levi told him to wave, he fucking waved like mad. And for some reason, it had worked. 

The people waiting for them in the Capitol train-station had been screaming and whistling, shouting his name. And he had tried his best to wave at each and every single one of them. They had been a bunch of idiots in circus clothing, the lot of them. 

Capitol was huge. He had seen it from far away from his bedroom window. The Capitol consisted of tall, huge buildings with mirror glass, and neon lights everywhere. It had hurt his sensitive eyes, accustomed to the grey scale colouring of his district. 

As he stepped out of the train, Mikasa had grabbed his hand. Then they both smiled and waved, but Eren could see that Mikasa’s smile was just as much of a fake as his was. It didn’t reach the eyes. 

Then they had been guided to separate cars, that had taken Eren to meet his stylist. 

Petra Ral was her name. She was surprisingly down to earth as well, Eren noticed. She had greeted him with a hug, and had then asked him to take a seat. Then she had gripped his face with both hands and looked at him intensively. 

”You have very, very beautiful eyes, Eren.” That had made Eren blush, and mutter a silent thank you.

”Say Eren, which part of yourself do you like most? If it’s something we can use to our advantage, I’ll take it up.” Petra said, as she fingered Eren’s short hair. 

”Um. Well, I’m… I’m strong?” Eren said after a while. Petra looked thoughtful. ”Take of your shirt, please.” 

He did. Mikasa was far more toned than he was, and the adults of their district were a lot wider and more muscular, but Eren’s built wasn’t that bad. 

”Yes, I think I know exactly what we’ll do now, Eren!” Petra said smiling. ”We’ll want to show them that you’re strong, right? Well, we’ll just show them these here.” Petra pointed at his abs. 

”With appropriate clothing of course. Of you pop to get cleaned up, you’ll look absolutely dashing after we’re done with you. Trust me, you’ll even feel dashing!” 

”What’s the point of looking, as you put it, dashing?” Eren asked, and crossed his arms. Petra smiled sadly at his question. 

”It might not seem that important to you, being from where you are. But the people here see others for what they look like, and you’ll want to give them an good impression. You’ll want to be remembered. That’s why you have to be dashing, brilliant. Make them like you. Trust me.”

Well, Eren certainly didn’t feel dashing as he was being poked with multiple different tools. Hairs on his legs and arms and even his chest were waxed off, and it hurt. He was sure to tell about it to his prep team. Auruo Bossard, who seemed to be way too happy about pulling the wax off of his skin, simply said;

”If you cant take this, will you really last on the arena?”

”If you’re seriously comparing this to the Arena, I fear for your sanity,” Eren supplied quickly as a response. Auruo simply pulled another wax patch off of his chest, making Eren yelp. 

After what seemed like ages of humiliation, Eren was released from his teams’ clutches. They had taken off every single hair on his body except for his actual hair and eyebrows, and he had been washed so thoroughly he felt like his skin would fall off. He certainly was clean, that was for sure. Clean enough to be paraded in front of thousands of people, who only waited for him to die a gruesome death. Eren grit his teeth together as he sat and waited for Petra to return with his outfit. They had taken his father’s clothing from him, and he wasn’t sure if he’d get them back. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He still had his key though. Petra had specifically asked what is was, and Eren had simply answered that it was important. So he was allowed to keep it. It now hung from it’s usual chain around his neck. 

Petra returned with a pile of black fabric and belts. Lots and lots of belts. 

”You’ll go in shirtless. Girls, and some boys too, love shirtless boys, and you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re not a beanpole and you don’t have fat in the wrong places. Actually, I don’t think you have any excessive fat.” Petra spoke cheerfully as she assembled Eren’s outfit on the table. It turned out to be a pair of black, tight trousers and belts to go around his body. And knee-high black boots. And oddly enough, something that looked like wings. Eren blinked in confusion.

”I spoke with Cis, Mikasa’s stylist, and we decided to go with a bit different tactic than what has usually been used for your district. You see, we thought about how both you and Mikasa volunteered to protect someone. So we decided to go with a sort of a guardian angel- theme. That’s why the wings. As for the belts and shirtlessness, well. We’ll want to show that the two of you are very strong and cabable, something your district is not very well known for. Not that I don’t respect your district, of course!” 

Eren was quiet for a moment. Petra fidgeted for a bit, waiting for his answer on her thoughts.

”I like the wings. Wings of freedom. Sounds good.” He finally said. Petra smiled brightly. 

About an hour later, after having had Petra help in into his costume and put on some make up, Eren finally stood besides his and Mikasa’s carriage. He was dressed in his in very belt-y costume, and felt ridiculous. He only had a pair of trousers, knee high boots and a bunch of belts crisscrossing his body. Mikasa also seemed uncomfortable. She had an identical outfit, but she also had a strapless black tube shirt on. She hadn’t been allowed to keep her scarf on, just like Eren had been denied to wear his key. 

The wing-idea had been changed at the last minute. Instead of wearing wings made from actual feathers, Petra had a pair of small metallic boxes tied to their backs. 

”They’ll create a large pair of holographic wings for you, ones that will flutter and flap. The audience will love it, trust me.”

”How are you feeling?” Eren asked Mikasa, as he eyed his surroundings. The other tributes were there as well, all of them equally ridiculous looking. 

”I was about to ask the same of you. What do you think of them?” Mikasa asked and nodded her head towards the other tributes. 

Twenty four of them in total, if Eren and Mikasa were counted in was well. The Career tributes looked just as terrifying as every year, they were all well built and strong looking. Only, the girls from One and Two were very short. But Eren knew that meant nothing on the Arena. Levi was ten centimetres shorter than he was and had been the absolute best. He couldn’t afford to underestimate any of them. The pair from five were holding hands and were whispering to each other. Eren looked around a bit more, and sighed, being relieved. None of them seemed younger than fifteen. That was good. 

”Hey you copy-cat shits,” Levi called out, and walked up to the two of them. ”At least the outfits are updated this time.” 

”What do you mean, copy-cats?” Eren asked, raising his eyebrows. 

”They’re running out of ideas.” Levi said, gesturing to their costumes. ”Change of plans. Don’t smile and wave. Not going to work with those.” 

”But you said-” Eren started, but was stopped short by Levi’s raised hand. 

”Do you seriously think they’ll think you’re up to anything if you go there dressed in that and wave like a fucking kindergarten student? I don’t think so.”

”So what do we do then? Appear intimidating? Won’t that scare them instead?” Mikasa asked, arms crossed, with a thoughtful face.

”This is why I like you more, you actually think,” Levi said, and continued; ” That’s exactly what you’ll want to do. Make them, not only the Capitol people, but the other tributes see that you mean business. Glare. You both have a natural frown-y face, use it. Although you boy, you look like a kicked kitten, but maybe they’ll start to like you by first pitying you.” 

Before Eren had the time to tell Levi just where he could stuff his thoughts about kicked kittens, Hanji appeared and ushered them on to the carriage. 

”Alright then my lovelies, go and smash them. Seriously, you both look gorgeous.” Hanji told them, and showed thumbs up as all the helpers of the tributes were asked to step away from the carriages. 

”Do you believe them at all when they say these clothes actually look good?” Eren whispered to Mikasa, as their carriage, pulled by a horse, was moved closer to the great doors separating them from the world. 

”No. They took my scarf. I feel bare without it,” Mikasa muttered under her breath. She held her head high, but kept her hands loosely wrapped around her body. 

”It’s just this one ride and then it’s over with these,” Eren whispered back. Then the doors opened. 

The noise was deafening, the people sitting in the audience were loud. So very loud. 

One by one, all the twelve carriages started their journey around the Capitol city’s heart.

Eren took Mikasa’s hand. 

___________________________________

”Hello and welcome to the first look of this year’s Hunger Games! I’m Minerva Adamas, your one and only host,” flashy, brightly smiling Minerva said to the studio cameras. She was dressed in the usual over the top Capitol style, with bright green tube dress with flowing hems, and her lighter green hair was combed in to a high bun. 

”With me tonight is the always lovely and handsome Irwin Smith, this year’s head gamemaker. Welcome Irwin.”

Irwin was a tall, blonde haired man. He was dressed in a dark green suit, with glimmering diamond cuffs. 

”Thank you Minerva, you look just as dashing as always,” he said and smiled a little.

”Oh shucks, always the charmer. But we all know who are tonight’s true stars, and they’re of course this year’s, the 85th annual Hunger Games’, brave tributes. And within just a few moments, they’ll start the traditional ride around the downtown area. The crowd is going wild around the official parade streets, and I’m sure the viewers at their homes are just as exited of this moment,” Minerva explained, hands flying in all directions, as behind her a large screen showed the situation on site.

”Irwin, with only the basic information on the tributes, can you give your opinion on what this year might bring us?” 

”Well, of course it’s still hard to say anything for certain. But the fact that all the tributes this year are either fifteen or older is sure to be a sign of a extremely brutal Games,” Irwin said thoughtfully.

”You’re right about that! A majority of this year’s tributes are fifteen years of age, and we also have an unusually large amount of volunteers. But I’ll get to that later, it looks like the parade is starting,” Minerva said, and pointed a hand at the screen.

The first carriage appeared in sight, carrying two blonde headed teens dressed in bright colours and shapes. 

”And there we have the lovely looking Christa Reiss and Dazz Rose. Both volunteers as is usual of the First District. It is clear that their prep team put their all on their costumes, they look fantastic. And don’t let Christa’s small size fool you, I’m sure she packs quite a punch in those fists.”

Then into view came the second carriage. Minerva gasped in delight.

”Ohh, look at them go, this year the Second District is sure to be devastating, just look at those glares. And what a lovely pair they’re overall, ladies and gents, I give you; Annie Leonhardt, whose beautiful face surely hides away pure strength, and Reiner Braun-“

She proceeded to give small summaries of all the carriages passing by, Irwin throwing a few remarks here and there. 

”Ymir The Mysterious, and Bertholdt Fubar, a duo that will dance their way through to your hearts, oh believe me-” ”That tallness of his might cause problems, but we have seen it being an advantage as well-”

”Sasha Braus and Connie Springer from the Seventh District! Their experience in the lumber industry will mean strong arms, and strong arms mean axes flowing in the air, watch out for these two lovelies!” ”That is, if the Games this year have axes.”

”From the Tenth District, home of the livestock, comes Jean Kirschtein and with him the beautiful-”

It had taken Minerva a long time to go through all the tributes, and her voice was starting to crack. None of the costumes this year had impressed her that much, and the most interesting tributes had been in the first few districts. 

Then, when the District Twelve carriage came to view through the doors, she was speechless for a few seconds.

”Ladies and gentlemen, look at that, what is that?” The final carriage carried on it two teens, both fifteen years of age, and apparently siblings too. They were holding hands, but that wasn’t what caught her interest. It was the way they carried themselves, and their wings. Huge, blue and white holographic wings sprouted from their backs, flapping gently behind them, creating halos over them. 

And their faces. The girl looked directly in front of her with a look that screamed determined and strong. And the boy… if the girl had been determined, the boy was the Determination in person. His eyes were extremely expressive.

”Ladies and gentlemen, from District Twelve I bring you; Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. A pair that will definitely turn the tables around. Both volunteers, and the first ever too in their districts history.”

The applause and cheers from the crowd were endless, and they were screaming Eren and Mikasa’s names.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was dead tired. After the parade, he had been paraded to the highest floor of the Training Centre for some dinner. Hanji had been annoyingly bubbly about the way he and Mikasa had been applauded at, and was sure they already held a large support group. 

Eren really couldn’t say. At the parade, he had, for a moment, let his eyes wander to the huge vertical screens on both sides of the street. He had been displayed there, along with Mikasa. He had looked… not himself. Or maybe it was more like himself than he had ever seen before. He had looked strong and terrifying, and the wings had only added to the effect. He was sure the carriages had let out some steam as well. Petra really wanted them to leave an impression. 

He was glad he had been allowed to chance to some normal clothing, even though it wasn’t his. They were to stay in the Penthouse, apparently the best flat the Training Centre got to offer. Eren didn’t really care. All he wanted now was to get some food and maybe some sleep. And maybe cry. But only after everyone else had gone to bed. 

So he folded his parade costume on the bed like he had been instructed to, and walked over to the dining room / living room – hybrid. Mikasa, Hanji and Levi were there already. Eren sat down. 

”Congrats you shits, you managed not to embarrass me out there,” Levi said, not actually sounding happy or congratulating at all. Well, maybe that was a given, he had seen at least a dozen other teens come and die. 

”Tomorrow you’ll start training at the underground facilities. Be fucking grateful of that fact. Concentrate on learning at least a bit of everything, but downplay your actual talents. Don’t want the enemy knowing what you’re capable of,” he explained, and re-arranged his plate and cutlery. Eren frowned. Something didn’t sound right.

”Excuse me, but, learning a bit of everything? Won’t that be stupid?” He asked. 

”Suppose you get thrown into a blizzard, and all you know is how to survive in a desert. Better to know a little bit of as many things as possible, than only know of a few things,” Levi told him. Hanji laughed and patted his back.

”Don’t mind him, he’s just paranoid because he didn’t get any training in his time! But Levi has a good point with the blizzard,” Hanji said, voice turning serious. 

”I’d be fucking dead now, had the arena been filled with snow instead of the forest. This is not a joke Hanji.” Levi said sternly, eyes fiery. Hanji’s smile died completely, and the hand that had been resting on Levi’s shoulder dropped. ”Learn as much as you can. Observe the others and see if there’s anyone worth making an alliance with, and see who you’ll have to take out as quickly as possible.”

Eren stayed quiet. 

”Okay,” was all that he could say at that point. The weight of the situation was dawning on him, and he needed to get out. So he ate quickly, not really caring what was on his plate, and tuned out Mikasa and Levi’s conversation. Then he excused himself and went back to his room. 

He knew how to hunt, but Mikasa was better than him by heaps. He knew how to set up small traps, small being the key word here. And he knew how to seriously hurt someone in a fist fight. Fists being the key word there. Knives weren’t a problem either, but there wasn’t always knives available. And maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to kill someone. Again. Last time, he had seen the kidnappers as nothing more but animals. They were bad people. 

But these people, these other people his age were, as Mikasa had said, innocent. He was afraid of dying. But he didn’t want to kill anyone not deserving it either. 

Eren wiped a tear away he hadn’t even noticed at first. He wiped away another.   
At least Armin wasn’t here. He had once taken Armin to hunt with him, and the smaller boy had cried when Eren had shot a rabbit. Well, to be fair, they had been twelve at the time, but Eren made sure not to take Armin with him anymore. 

Armin. He might not see the blonde boy anymore. He had had such big plans with Armin. They were supposed to break free from the hold of the Capitol. Armin had found a book about the outer lands, talking about vast seas and huge amounts of sand, and people. Free people. People who didn’t have to live in fear of the Reapings. 

They had to hide the book away in the forest, and they had accidentally done such a good job at it that Armin had trouble for weeks to find it again. Eren let himself fall on his side on the bed. He brought his knees up to his chin. 

Armin was the grandson of the baker in the better part of their district. That didn’t mean that he ate better than Eren did, but he had better access to food. And he was always willing to share it. 

During the Hunger Games- weeks, Eren, Armin and Mikasa would go about their daily lives like usual, only watching the mandatory amount of the Games. Never had anyone Eren actually knew been chosen. Although being picked was an actual danger, it had seemed like something far away. Nothing could break his world of daily work and hunting and dreaming with Armin and being scolded by either Mikasa or his mum.

Eren let the tears now fall freely, and let out some silent sobs. He crawled under the covers still fully dressed, and cried himself to sleep. 

 

”Rise and shine Eren, breakfast is ready and waiting!” Hanji’s loud noise sounded from the corridor, and of top of that, Hanji was pounding on Eren’s door. 

He got up very slowly, everything hurt. Someone had laid out a fresh set of clothing on his night stand. Training clothes, light and easy to move in, Eren noticed as he changed. Black trousers, and a dark green t-shirt with his district’s number on it. There was also a pair of the comfiest shoes he had ever put his feet in. 

After changing, brushing his teeth, he prepared to start shaving. And noticed he had nothing to shave. There was no stubble on his face, none at all. So that was what the injection on his face had been for, Eren thought and grimaced at the memory. 

He went to the dining room. 

”Morning,” Mikasa said in greeting, and handed him a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and fish fingers. ”Thanks.”

”I hope you too slept well, since today is going to be very tough. Just remember not to start any fights,” Hanji told them, while scooping up huge spoonfuls of soup. Levi glared with obvious disgust, and ripped his bread into neat small pieces before putting them in his mouth.

”Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’re wasting oxygen,” he said, and then moved to glare at Eren and Mikasa.

”I need to know of your strengths. Tell me. Any useful skills, hunting, making a fire, climbing?”

”Mikasa’s an ace in all of those. Never misses a target with a bow. And she can throw around people bigger than her,” Eren said before Mikasa got to say anything. Levi glared some more.

”I’d like to hear that from herself, kid. What can you do? Or are you trying to cover up the fact that you can do nothing?” 

Eren put his cutlery down, but Mikasa more than slammed her hands on the table. 

”Sir, Eren is very skillful with a knife, and he’s an excellent hand-to-hand fighter,” Mikasa said determinately. ”In school, he’s considered second best only after me. And I’m the best.”

”The fact that he can take down the occasional bully hardly means anything, but it’s a start,” Levi remarked.

Eren grabbed his knife and pointed it at Levi. ”Sir. I’ll show you that I’m plenty cabable of taking down more than a bully. Don’t underestimate me.”

Levi smirked. ”Keep that attitude up kid. And put that knife down, would you. If you were going for a kill, I would’ve picked something more suitable,” he said and picked up from the table a long, sharper knife meant for the meatloaf. He swung it in a small circle in his hand, eyes fixed on Eren. ”Knife’s a fine weapon. Often underestimated, just as you are. A sword is something only a fool would use, hard to swing with only one arm and useless in tight places. Your skill with knives might just save you life.” Levi raised the knife, and was about to hit the table with it, hard. But he stopped just millimetres before the tip of the knife met the surface of the table. ”Control that skill.”

”Yes sir,” Eren breathed out. ”Thank you.” Then Levi turned to Mikasa. He put the knife back in its place.

”Is it true about the bow?” 

Mikasa nodded. ”Yes. I draw fast and I almost never miss.” 

”Good. If you’re both as good as you say you are, the killing part shouldn’t be a problem. Now off you go to learn more about killing,” Levi said and waved his hand as a sign to leave.

”C’mon then you two, that was a quite depressing start for the day. Let’s go make some friends!” Hanji said cheerfully, hands slammed on the table.

”Friends?” Mikasa asked warily. Hanji smiled at her question. ”Sure! You have to be pleasant to each other, so they won’t instantly kill you. Make them feel guilty. ”

”Let’s just go, okay,” Eren said gritting his teeth, and walked to up to the lifts. ”About the making friends part, I’m not that good at it.”

”You know kid, neither was I, and look where it got me,” Levi called out, as the Eren stepped in the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you think that this chapter is weak, it’s because it is. I don’t feel like I managed to capture the characters at all, Hanji’s a complete comic relief, Mikasa is like a piece of cardboard, Eren is a crying whining mess and Levi talks too much. Please tell me what you guys think.  
> I can feel the limitations of my English vocabulary greatly affecting me.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started last year for snkkinkmeme but stopped writing after lack of feedback. But I might continue, I still have lots of ideas for this.


End file.
